


Confinements

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Classé M pour le langage grossier occasionnel et l’ambiance par moment malsaine., M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Leonardo da Vinci, Girolamo Riario et Will Graham se retrouvent du jour au lendemain confinés, pas nécessairement chez eux. Pas nécessairement seuls non plus, hélas !
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, Will Graham/Girolamo Riario, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le personnage d'Hannibal peut vous paraître hors-canon... Pardon à ses fans !

Ça s’est arrêté tout d’un coup, la vie.

J’espère que dehors, on veille encore au nécessaire, parce qu’ici, sur le bateau, les agents de sécurité et hôtesses ne veulent rien nous dire d’autre que « NOUS ATTENDONS DES NOUVELLES. »

Eux aussi sont secoués par la rupture soudaine des habitudes et de la bonne marche des choses. La politesse n’est plus de mise, nous ne sommes plus que des marchandises, priées de rester là où nous sommes. Pas question de quitter la cabine.

Le « Gibara Sails » s’est arrêté soudain au large de Barcelone. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

J’ai hâte qu’on me rende mon portable pour pouvoir parler à Leo. Lui me dira ce qu’il en est.

D’ailleurs, pourquoi nous avoir pris nos téléphones ?

***

« C’est Will, Jack ! Vous deviez passer me chercher pour un briefing sur la nouvelle enquête, vous vous rappelez ?

— Vous êtes seul ?

— Vous le savez bien que je suis seul ! Avez-vous jamais vu personne d’autre que mes chiens lors de vos visites ?

— Je sais que vous cachez Lecter quelque part, Graham, inutile de m’en conter… Mais là n’est pas le seul problème pour l’instant. Nous sommes tous confinés, dans tout l’État. Soixante-quinze pour-cent des États-Unis ont pris la même mesure ce matin et partout dans le monde les frontières sont fermées… Plus d’avions ni d’autres transports internationaux.

— Donc… Me direz-vous pourquoi ou dois-je deviner ?

(Jamais droit au but avec lui, ce serait trop simple !)

— Un virus d’une virulence jamais vue. Les gens tombent comme des mouches dans les rues et les lieux publics. Quand ils ont vu ça, là-haut, ils ont décidé de tout boucler.

— Et de nous boucler par la même occasion ! Shit !

— Vous aviez prévu une sortie ?

— Le sarcasme me perce le tympan à travers le téléphone, Jack. J’attendais un ami… et inutile de fantasmer, pas celui auquel vous pensez. Hannibal Lecter est mort.

— Mouais ! Bon. Je vous conseille de ne pas décoller l’oreille de la radio, mais d’éviter les réseaux sociaux et la TV : les gens pètent les plombs, inutile d’exposer votre empathie naturelle à ça.

— Les chiens sentent que quelque chose n’est pas comme d’habitude.

— Ils le savaient peut-être même avant nous… Ne venez pas en ville, Will, on met sous les verrous tous ceux qui osent défier le mot d’ordre.

— Je n’ai aucune raison de me rendre en ville.

— Tant mieux ! Je vous recontacte demain. »

Bip.

(Il n’y a que pour conclure une conversation qu’il sait être bref. Aucune civilité !)

***

Dans sa petite maison toscane, Leonardo pestait contre Zo, qui avait encore oublié de jeter les reliefs de son repas nocturne. Il détestait trouver une table jonchée d’assiettes sales, de verres à moitié pleins, d’os rongés, laissés là à même la nappe et de morceaux de pain déchiquetés pour le plaisir.

Heureusement, il repartait cet après-midi ! 

Si les qualités de Zo étaient inchangées, ses défauts, eux, avaient tendance à s’accentuer sous l’effet d’une frustration que Leonardo comprenait, mais contre laquelle il ne pouvait offrir aucun remède. Il ne pouvait pas réciproquer les sentiments que Zo nourrissait pour lui. Il était son ami et ne serait jamais davantage. L’amour de Leonardo était tout entier pour Girolamo. 

Bien sûr, il avait des aventures et, de son côté, le Comte entretenait une liaison suivie avec le beau Will Graham, là-bas, à Baltimore et si cela ne posait aucun problème, précisément, c’était parce que ce qui existait entre eux était indestructible, inaltérable. Rien ne pouvait l’égaler.

Zo dévala les escaliers alors qu’il continuait de débarrasser ses maudits déchets :

« T’as entendu ?

— Très bien, merci, Zo, et toi ?

Le grand gaillard ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs, remodelant la pagaille d’oreiller en quelque chose de plus hirsute et le regarda bouche et yeux grand ouverts :

— Comment, ça, très bien, merci ?

— J’ai très bien dormi, merci.

— Tu n’as pas entendu ?

— Ton « bonjour, Leo » ? Non.

— Merde ! Comme si c’était important ! On est enfermés chez nous, Leo ! Confinés. Plus question de mettre le nez dehors.

Leo leva les yeux au ciel :

— Qu’est-ce que c’est encore comme genre d’excuse !

— Pas question de ça ! Mets ta ruine de TV, tu verras bien, monsieur Je-sais-tout !

Leo fit claquer dans l’évier les bols et assiettes sales puis revint et alluma au passage un téléviseur-dinosaure des années soixante-dix — l’un des derniers modèles en noir et blanc qu’il avait acheté à prix plus qu’intéressant. Il tapa une fois sur le dessus, du plat de la main, seule condition à laquelle la bête condescendait à ronronner.

À partir de là, et ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit en entendant les nouvelles, il sut que Zo était là pour rester.

— Fuck !

— Oui, hein ? »

Zo ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami soupira entre les dents et le regarda soudain comme s’il avait lui-même créé et propagé le virus.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premières inquiétudes au sujet des amis.

Le silence, quand il est naturel, est un bienfait que Girolamo savait apprécier à sa juste valeur et mettait la plupart du temps à profit pour s’abandonner à la méditation, sous toutes ses formes.

Il s’était mis à noter dans un carnet épais que lui avait offert Will, tout ce qui l’interpellait ou le surprenait, tout ce qui, à ses yeux, méritait davantage d’attention. Car la vie moderne laisse trop peu de temps au questionnement or, c’était une faculté à laquelle le Comte trouvait dégradant de renoncer : n’était-elle pas fondamentale et même constitutive de la nature humaine ?

Mais le silence du jour, sur le Gibara Sails, n’était pas de cette nature. Loin d’apporter l’apaisement, il était en soi une menace, une source d’inquiétude qui venait s’ajouter au mystère de cette immobilisation en mer et de l’humeur maussade du personnel.

Il devait un fois de plus remercier son père pour cette expérience frustrante. Son père et l’agent Jack Crawford, qui avait obtenu que le FBI fermât les yeux sur les crimes de Girolamo, à condition… qu’il poursuive sur ce chemin !

Allez chercher la logique !

Bien entendu, oui, il y avait une raison à cela : il était entendu qu’il fournirait à Jack tous les renseignements pouvant être utiles concernant les entreprises délictueuses de son père.

Entre l’espionage et l’internement, Girolamo avait d’autant plus vite tranché qu’il voyait là une occasion en or de se venger des mauvais coups et humiliations de sa jeunesse, des menaces qui pesaient encore sur lui aujourd’hui. 

Toute sa vie, il n’avait été qu’un outil. D’abord d’Alessandro della Rovere et à présent du FBI. 

Mais Leonardo da Vinci lui avait appris entre-temps à goûter chaque jour, il n’était plus prêt, désormais, à choisir la mort plutôt que cette dépendance. Il ne lui était plus égal de mourir. Alors, oui, il ferait tout ce qu’il faudrait pour survivre.

Vers dix-huit heures, on vint enfin frapper à sa porte :

« Ne vous approchez pas ! dit le steward, un grand jeune homme roux aux cheveux plaqués à fortes doses de gel. Je vais poser votre plateau-repas sur le sol et votre portable. Quand vous aurez fini de manger, remettez le plateau contre votre porte après vous être lavé les mains… Je viendrai le rechercher. D’ici là, nous aurons sans doute aussi reçu des masques de protection, vous devrez le porter à chacune des visites du personnel, c’est bien compris ?

— Mais… enfin, nous direz-vous pourquoi nous sommes enfermés dans nos cabines ? dit Riario, entre ses dents. Je dois prendre un avion…

— Ouais, ben, oubliez votre avion et estimez-vous heureux si on nous donne l’autorisation d’accoster et de vous débarquer ! Le commandant fera une annonce plus tard ce soir. Vous en apprendrez plus à ce moments-là… Surtout, n’oubliez pas de vous laver les mains avant de reposer le plateau au sol. »

Il n’en dit pas plus, lui tourna le dos et referma derrière lui.

Bon. Il s’agissait donc d’une épidémie et à en juger par la gravité des mesures, d’un virus ou d’une bactérie. En tout cas de quelque chose de virulent pour justifier que tout s’arrête ainsi, du jour au lendemain.

Girolamo maudit l’homme qu’il suivait depuis les Caraïbes d’avoir tenté de s’infiltrer dans l’organisation de son père. Sans lui, cette mission n’aurait pas eu de raison d’être et il serait sans doute déjà dans l’avion pour Baltimore !

Il composa le numéro de Will Graham… On décrocha, il entendit les chiens, qui donnaient un concert monstre :

« C’est moi… tu as de la visite ? J’entends tes chiens comme s’ils étaient dans la cabine voisine.

— Hullo ! Qui est « moi » ?

— Je… Je pensais trouver Will Graham à l’autre bout du fil.

— Je suis un ami, monsieur… ?

Une voix polie mais ferme. Girolamo choisit d’utiliser son véritable nom, que très peu utilisaient ou connaissaient :

— Della Rovere.

— Des Della Rovere du pape Sixte IV ?

— Vous êtes bien informé, dites-moi ! Peu de gens savent encore qu’il a existé et encore moins à quelle famille il appartenait !

— Je suis un amoureux du Quattrocento et de la Renaissance italienne et donc fort au courant des nobles familles de l’époque… Alors ? Est-elle la vôtre, cette illustre maison ?

Hannibal Lecter ! Girolamo sentit une goutte perler sous sa lourde mèche de cheveux noirs. Pourtant, une onde froide s’élevait le long de son dos. 

— En effet… Will n’est pas là ?

— Le voici qui revient… Vous aussi, vous êtes confiné, monsieur Della Rovere ?

Ou préférez-vous Comte Riario ?

— Oui, je crois savoir que toute l’Europe l’est, dit Girolamo, sans relever l’avertissement à peine dissimulé. Je suis prisonnier de ma cabine sur un navire au large de Barcelone. Nous en savons très peu sur la situation à l’extérieur.

— Will s’impatiente. Je lui passe l’appareil. Ravi d’avoir pu parler avec vous, Comte.

— Moi de même, docteur Lecter. 

Le murmure de Will Graham ne semblait pas altéré, il dit, à sa façon habituelle, comme vous confiant un secret :

— Hey, Rome ! Où es-tu détenu, toi ?

— Will ! As-tu perdu la tête ?

— Pas dans un autre fouillis que d’habitude, non.

— Mais un fouillis dans lequel se trouve aussi Lecter ! Will, c’est EXTRÊMEMENT imprudent.

— Nous n’en sommes plus là, Girolamo.

Il tenta de faire taire son inquiétude par l’humour :

— J’espère au moins que ton garde-manger est bien garni ?

Will éclata de rire :

— Il l’est, rassure-toi… Où es-tu ? »

Girolamo lui répondit tout en envoyant par la pensée un maximum d’ondes négatives à Hannibal. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler librement avec Will et devinait que de son côté il s’employait à surveiller ses paroles. D’ailleurs, leur entretien fut court et formel, juste ce qu’il fallait pour ne pas exacerber la jalousie du psy. 

Hannibal déplorait la nature platonique de leurs relations et devait trouver peu à son goût celle, plutôt hédoniste, de Will et Riario.

Trop frustré pour passer un autre appel — (il ne manquerait plus que je tombe sur Zoroastre da Peretola chez Leo !) —, il reprit son livre là où il l’avait laissé, à savoir au chapitre quatre de la biographie de Caterina Sforza.

***

Deux jours plus tard, l’attestation officielle en poche, Leonardo avait enfin pu prendre la route pour Florence dans la. vieille guimbarde de Zoroastre. Lorenzo de’ Medici, maire — sans doute à vie — du joyau de Toscane, lui avait bien volontiers envoyé une quantité de ces documents dont chacun devait se munir pour sortir. Lorenzo avait coché la case « présence requise pour service à la ville », quant à Leo, il avait mis une croix à côté de « course de première nécessité », sous les soupirs et regard moqueurs et condescendants de Zo.

« Oui. Eh bien, si tu doutes que les clopes soient un besoin de première nécessité, rappelle-le moi quand tu auras vécu deux jours avec moi en état de manque ! » avait dit Leo, rageur.

À mi-chemin, en pleine campagne, il gara la Golf dans un cliquetis de bouteilles de bière vides qui s’accumulaient au plancher à l’arrière et côté passager. Vraiment, Girolamo avait raison, la poubelle de son appartement de Rome était plus propre que ce véhicule ! Les cartons de pizza rivalisaient avec les emballages de tacos du « Fast and Happy Meal » dans la course à qui embaumerait le plus, du courier — des factures — non ouvert prenait le temps de s’imprégner de graisse et de marques de semelles boueuses et le contenu d’une petite garderobe en tas semblait endurer son malheur avec le grand stoïcisme de ceux qui n’ont jamais connu mieux.

La portière grinça quand Leo sortit. 

Ce paysage, un peu après Vigliano, il le connaissait, sous toutes ses tournures, mais à chaque fois, il lui volait quelques battements de coeur et lui coupait littéralement le souffle.

Cet après-midi, c’étaient les ombres des nuages qui se poursuivaient sur les vignes d’un côté, les oliveraies de l’autre, caressant tout comme pour l’emporter avec soi. Elles évoquaient à Leo des jeux de cour de récréation, les courses à travers les villages avec Zo quand, jeunes gens peu vertueux, ils fuyaient un père ou une mère dont ils avaient séduit l’enfant. Ou un marchand, auquel ils avaient dérobé un fruit ou un pain. 

Ils avaient fait du vol de panettone une tradition de Noël personnelle, rien qu’à eux, où celui qui réussissait à voler le précieux gâteau aurait, pendant toute l’année le choix des films qu’ils iraient voir en salle. C’était une grande concession car aucun des deux n’aimait les mêmes films que l’autre. Zo raffolait déjà des comédies et Leo ne jurait que par les films noirs et les thrillers, qu’à l’époque on appelait des films à suspense.

Ces salles n’existaient plus, bien sûr. Pas assez modernes, pas assez attrayantes pour les gens du millénaire qui, en toute matière, voulaient tout et tout de suite : le poissonnier, le maraicher, le boulanger, jusqu’au libraire s’étaient retrouvés sous un même toit et les « Avengers » regardaient les affiches des classiques bien en face, d’un air décidé à ne pas s’en laisser conter… Il n’y avait pourtant pas de danger qu’Humphrey Bogart ou Liv Ullmann représente encore une menace.

À Rome, quelques petites salles avaient survécu, que Riario et Leo se faisaient un régal de fréquenter quand l’occasion se présentait. « Pas étonnant, jugeait Zo, ce snobinard de Comte aurait bien trop peur de se salir sur les strapontins du petit peuple ! »

Un coup de klaxon l’arracha à ses souvenirs. La route était étroite, il gênait un vacancier… Quelle idée d’emprunter de telles routes avec un immeuble mobile, aussi !

Il fit un signe d’apaisement et remonta dans le palais des délices olfactifs de Zo. En reprenant sa route, il se promit de tenter une nouvelle fois de contacter Girolamo. Deux jours sans nouvelles de lui, c’était pour le moins inquiétant. Même Zo s’en doutait et avait cessé de le mentionner à côté de l’une au l’autre insulte à tout bout de champ.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilans...

Les squelettes sortent de partout dans la cabine. Comment mes squelettes personnels peuvent-ils surgir de coffres et d’armoires qui ne leur sont rien ?

Et pourtant, ils rampent sur les draps, la nuit, pour venir me serrer la gorge de leurs serres avides et sèches.

Ce sont les hommes que j’ai tués, à l’armée ou au service de mon père ; ma mère inconnue, étranglée pour un simple examen de passage, l’épreuve qui me fit admettre et reconnaître par mon père ; ce sont des enfants, peut-être, qui, devenus orphelins par ma faute, n’ont pas survécu à une enfance et une adolescence sans parent.

Mais qui étais-je, alors, pour suivre avec une rage imbécile de gagner le respect de cet homme, chacun des ordres qu’il me donnait ?

Des visages me reviennent en mémoire, dans cette oisiveté imposée de mon esprit. Le virus qui me tient enfermé sur ce bateau leur a fait de la place dans ma tête. C’est une succession infernale de physionomies qui se pressent à la fenêtre de mes souvenirs, une multitude de faces terrifiées ou bravaches que j’avais oubliées. Mes victimes cessent l’une après l’autre d’être anonymes et viennent réclamer leur rançon.

Mes plateaux repartent de plus en plus pleins. Le manque d’exercice et les réminiscences morbides me coupent l’appétit.

Comble de l’ironie, l’homme que je suivais n’a pas survécu à la maladie, il était des premiers à mourir. Une hôtesse a bien voulu se renseigner pour moi et me l’a appris ce matin. « Désolée pour votre ami. »

Mon ami ? Même pas une connaissance. Nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole. C’était une mission parmi tant d’autres, un inconvénient qui m’obligeait à entreprendre ce long voyage pour obéir aux ordres.

À chaque instant de ma vie j’ai obéi aux autres. Aux soeurs qui ont pris soin de moi jusqu’à mes sept ans, aux moines qui ont fait mon éducation, puis à mes supérieurs dans l’armée secrète d’Alessandro della Rovere… Obéir. Obéir. Obéir… Et voilà que ma relation avec Will Graham me gratifie d’un nouveau chef, Jack Crawford et son foutu FBI.

Ça ne cessera jamais.

Et plus le temps passe, plus mon lot squelettes grossit.

Si seulement j’avais des nouvelles de Leo ou Will !

Leo tient toutes ces ombres à l’écart. Il est trop lumineux, elles s’évanouiraient à son soleil.

Will les apprivoise et les trompe habilement. Les ombres sont son quotidien, son cercle d’intimes. Il les fréquente depuis si longtemps qu’il les manipule. Il joue des ombres comme d’autres jouent de la harpe et leur fredonne une berceuse de sa voix feutrée. Elles s’endorment et nous laissent en paix.

Ma santé mentale et mon estime de moi-même dépendent de ces deux hommes, comme elles étaient autrefois assujetties à ma foi. Sans elle, je n’étais rien ; sans eux, je me dissous dans une folie stagnante qui ne demande qu’à jaillir.

J’en suis là après seulement quatre jours. Qu’en sera-t-il d’ici une semaine ?

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je fais à présent des cauchemars qui me montrent les mille et une façons dont Hannibal pourrait tuer Will. Il le tue dans son sommeil — la frayeur rend la chair acide d’après lui — puis prélève ses organes. Le plus souvent, dans mon rêve, Will se réveille au beau milieu de l’opération et sanglote en réalisant la trahison de celui qu’il cache à la police. La déception est si cruelle que je me mets moi aussi à pleurer et retrouve mon oreiller aussi humide que mes draps, trempés de sueur. 

Mais quelle idée il a eue d’héberger un tueur ! 

Hannibal est imprévisible. Manger ses victimes est pour lui un hommage. Il y verrait une ultime déclaration d’amour.

Cette nuit, il m’invitait à sa table et je reconnaissais sur le plat de service la cicatrice d’une blessure sur le bras… de Leo !

J’ai demandé au steward un calmant, un somnifère… enfin, quelque chose qui me fasse enfin dormir sans ce CinémaScope de l’horreur. J’espère qu’il m’annoncera aussi que nous sommes à nouveau relié au monde, que le réseau est rétabli.

Ils doivent se faire autant de soucis pour moi que moi pour eux.

C’est une chose dont ils m’ont appris à ne plus douter. L’époque où je pensais que le monde entier se désintéressait de mon sort est révolue.

Se savoir aimé est un trésor. Cela peut paraître anodin à beaucoup, pas à moi.

***

« Tu ne le feras pas venir en usant les semelles de tes chaussures à l’intérieur ou dehors, Will.

Parfois, comme en ce moment, le flegme d’Hannibal excédait Will Graham au point de sentir au creux de l’estomac une pulsion de meurtre.

— La marche m’apaise.

— Non. En aucune manière. Plus tu t’agites, plus tu penses au centième coup de fil que tu vas passer. Les ondes positives ou négatives sont une légende, rien de ce que tu feras ou penseras n’influera sur le cours des événements.

Will s’arrêta pour le regarder dessiner avec une application et une sérénité exaspérantes :

— Sérieux ! As-tu… as-tu la moindre idée de l’arrogance de ton discours ? Je suis humain, Hannibal. Ça veut dire qu’il est normal que je m’inquiète pour mes amis et que l’absence de nouvelles provoque un comportement irrationnel. Leonardo tourne comme un lion en cage lui aussi.

— Même si vous étiez cent à le faire, ça ne changerait rien…

Will tapa du pied :

— Tais toi, tu veux ! 

Hannibal leva les sourcils et sourit, mais se tut. 

Même s’il la savait inhérente à l’espèce, même s’il en connaissait tout d’un point de vue clinique, ne l’ayant jamais expérimentée lui-même l’émotivité lui demeurait un mystère. Il savait qu’elle existait mais ne s’expliquait pas comment des êtres doués de raison et de volonté se trouvaient incapables de la dominer.

Ce qu’il devinait, en revanche, c’est que Will, convaincu lui-même de l’irrationalité de son comportement, ajoutait à la présente frustration une forme de colère contre soi-même pour ne pas parvenir à la maîtriser.

Il laissa là son dessin et vint prendre son ami par les épaules pour l’attirer contre lui :

— Il n’y a pas de raison que cette maladie s’en prenne à ton Comte : le bateau a été mis en quarantaine tout de suite et chaque passager est confiné dans sa cabine. Cesse d’imaginer le pis.

Cette étreinte diffusa en Will un peu du calme et de la force d’Hannibal. Pour un moment, le profiler se détendit, abandonnant ses sombres pensées sur la poitrine du psy.

Bien sûr, qu’il avait raison ! Bien sûr que son agitation insensée n’apportait rien à la résolution du problème ! Mais il connaissait ce Will-là, celui qui resurgissait quand la stabilité de son monde était ébranlée, quand le cerf dans sa tête revenait le hanter.

— Je vais pécher, dit-il en s’écartant, j’ai besoin du bruit de l’eau et des bois. » Il adressa un sourire et un signe de tête reconnaissant à Hannibal, alla chercher son vieux sac et sortit, les chiens sur les talons.

De toute façon, si Girolamo téléphonait, cela voulait dire que le réseau était rétabli et qu’il pourrait le rappeler dès son retour. 

La nature n’avait pas encore pris conscience que le monde des humains s’était arrêté, mais bientôt elle en ressentirait les bienfaits.

Cette idée apaisa Will plus que toute autre tentative de consolation. 

Des chiens qui gambadaient, la rivière qui chantait sur la musique de la météo, les saisons des oiseaux et du gibier, voilà les choses qui influaient le plus sur son bien-être. Et tandis que l’industrie s’endormait, la nature, elle, en ce printemps peu ordinaire, reconquérait sa vie. 

Mais si on venait de briser ses chaînes, elle ne le savait pas encore.

D’ici une semaine, pourtant, les animaux s’aventureraient sans doute d’un pas hésitant au-delà de leurs limites habituelles, juste un petit pas d’abord, comme on le ferait en territoire inconnu, puis, un peu plus loin chaque jour.

…

Et quand ils auraient regagné leur territoire, la modernité se réveillerait, les automobiles, les engins de construction, de culture, chasseurs qui s’ignorent, surgiraient pour les faucher en pleine liberté !

(Décidément, je ne peux pas rebrousser chemin avant une conclusion funeste ! Au lieu de profiter de cette victoire, j’imagine déjà la fin abrupte du conte de fée ! C’est bien moi !) 

Où la trouverait-il, lui, cette innocence des bêtes, à qui le moment présent suffit ? La trouverait-il un jour ?

L’imagination était une malédiction, l’empathie un tortionnaire.

Jamais il ne serait insouciant.

***

À Florence, Leo avait pu rencontrer Lorenzo et Nico pour la dernière fois avant au moins un mois. 

Lorenzo avait dit à sa secrétaire de faire patienter tous ses appels et visiteurs. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et tremblait. Une pause ne suffirait pas, il était épuisé, mais en tant que maire et soucieux comme toujours du bien-être de ses concitoyens, il poussait ses limites au-delà du raisonnable. 

En comparaison de ce qui se passait aujourd’hui, le Covid 19 de 2020 avait des allures d’enfant de choeur. Telle était leur conclusion.

« On est plus proche des pestes du Moyen-Âge et de la Renaissance que de la pandémie de 2020, pestait Lorenzo. On ne connaît rien du virus — sinon qu’il est plus virulent et frappe sans signes avant-coureurs, et on n’a de toute façon rien appris du passé : les masques et appareils respiratoires manquent, les services hospitaliers n’ont pas reçu de soutien financier supplémentaire et les infirmières sont toujours payées avec des aumônes… 

Nico leva un doigt :

— Sauf à Florence !

— Oui… Mais ça nous fait une belle jambe, tant que le reste du pays refuse de suivre.

Leonardo hochait la tête. Sous la table à laquelle ils s’étaient installés pour boire une bière fraîche, son genou s’agitait, plus nerveux encore qu’à l’ordinaire, il se mordillait l’intérieur de la joue…

Lorenzo reprit :

— Presque toutes les familles sont touchées. Chez moi… Chez nous… Giuliano s’est alité en fin de matinée et… et nous savons qu’il ne s’en relèvera pas.

— Giuliano ?

Leo se passa la main sur la figure. Si le frère de Lorenzo, pétant de santé et d’entrain succombait à ce mal, il n’osait imaginer les dégâts chez les plus faibles.

Comme s’il avait lu ses pensées, Nico remarqua :

— À cette allure, on va perdre d’un coup toute une génération.

— J’ai déjà entendu des commentaires plutôt pragmatiques à ce sujet à la télé, Nico : un prétendu philosophe clamait, en bref, que les victimes n’étaient que des vieux et que la jeunesse semblait épargnée ! Alléluia ! Les petits chiards seront saufs !

Lorenzo vida sa bière d’un trait puis lança, en heurtant la table de son verre :

— Oui, eh bien, rappelle-moi son nom, que je lui donne des nouvelles de mon frère !

Il se leva, pressé de reprendre le collier, et les deux autres l’imitèrent.

Leo tendit la main et la retira aussi vite. Certains gestes bien ancrés du quotidien poseraient encore problème pendant quelques jours au moins :

— Sincèrement, Lorenzo, je souhaite que Giuliano fasse mentir les prédictions et que ta famille et toi-même en sortiez indemnes… Ne serait-ce que pour le bien de la ville et plus encore pour celui de tes amis.

Les yeux du maire se mirent à briller :

— Merci, Leo… Ça fait du bien de l’entendre. »

La séparation leur sembla maladroite, avec des mains et des corps qui tendaient vers un contact et une raison qui les tenait à l’écart des poignées de main et accolades.

Mais la secrétaire guettait les bruits du bureau et surgit à la porte pour annoncer d’autres coups de fil, rompant le malaise des adieux.

La gorge nouée, Leo se promit à haute voix d’être plus patient avec Zo. 

Si seulement il avait des nouvelles de Rio !


	4. Capitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menaces !

Les pieds sur la table basse du salon — une création de Leo, une bière en main et le dos pris des deux énormes coussins de velours grenat du club, Zo lança à son ami, dès qu’il ouvrit la porte : « Ton prince charmant a appelé ! »

Le peintre laissa tomber les deux sacs de provisions qu’il tenait dans chaque main et serra un peu plus fort entre les dents les branches. de ses lunettes de soleil.

C’était comme si son coeur s’était trouvé dans l’un de ces sacs. Il venait de sombrer à pic.

Un appel de Rio !

Il y avait tant de triomphe à peine retenu dans les mots et le sourire de son colocataire de fortune que Leo contrattaqua d’instinct sur un sujet blessant, dissimulant sous l’amertume une envie de pleurer enfantine. Il annonça sans fioritures qu’il avait acheté un petit carnet pour noter leurs dépenses à partager équitablement en fin de confinement.

C’était vrai, qu’il avait acheté un carnet. C’était faux que son usage premier eût été celui-là, mais la flèche fit mouche et Zo entreprit de lui rappeler en grommelant les innombrables services gratuits qu’il avait rendus.

La lutte était engagée.

Quand Leo musela son orgueil et demanda des nouvelles de Girolamo, Zo rétorqua qu’il semblait surtout inquiet pour le sort de Will Graham et qu’il n’avait guère parlé d’autre chose. Il omit bien entendu de dire que l’appel n’avait duré qu’une minute, durée maximale de tout échange verbal civilisé entre le Comte et l’ami d’enfance du peintre.

Leur antipathie réciproque avait été comme un coup de foudre. 

Cinq ans auparavant, Girolamo, alors en mission pour Alessandro della Rovere, son père, avait tenté de convaincre Leo de trahir Lorenzo de’Medici et de quitter Florence pour aller travailler pour la R.V. Roma Vittoriosa, la puissante organisation née au fil des générations à partir de la fortune ancestrale.

Officiellement, au vu et au su de tous, il était question de promouvoir la culture italienne et de sponsoriser toutes les entreprises, de la plus petite à la plus grande, qui, tout en étant liées au domaine de la culture, créaient des emplois dont les gens de ce pays avaient bien besoin. L’industrie s’était effondrée et Della Rovere prétendait pouvoir occuper toutes les forces vives dans l’entretien, la rénovation du patrimoine et l’innovation dans toutes les disciplines artistiques.

Façade.

Dans les sous-sols, on trafiquait de tout, on rackettait, on espionnait et on faisait chanter au bénéfice de quelques politiciens, magistrats et prélats véreux et surtout de celui qu’on surnommait « Le Pape ».

Zo, qui , d’instinct, vomissait déjà la noblesse, avait tout de suite ressenti de la répulsion pour le rôle que jouait Riario dans cette sordide entreprise. Intelligent et extrêmement doué pour toute forme de lutte, il n’était rien de moins que l’appui principal de son père. Il conseillait, espionnait pour lui, passait par le fil du couteau tout entêté réfractaire et était bien souvent perçu par les « généraux » de la R.V. comme leur meilleur ambassadeur.

« Le charme à rebrousse-poil », « La pierre préférée des Verrocchio et des Michel-Ange », « Armani se couperait une c*** pour l’avoir comme putain de mannequin »… C’étaient quelques unes des images que Zo avaient utilisées parmi beaucoup d’autres pour mettre Leo en garde contre la dangerosité de cet individu. 

Car il les avait vite décelés, les premiers symptômes d’un regrettable respect mutuel.

En dépit de sa réprobation sans mesure, Leo avait par malheur détecté une faille dans la pierre et compris qu’une psychologie complexe se dissimulait derrière le prétendu manichéisme du Comte.

En dépit de la dissemblance totale de leurs deux mondes, Riario avait remis en question ses certitudes concernant Leonardo et avait utilisé ses propres couleurs et pinceaux pour s’en faire un portrait.

Étant en outre tous deux curieux et avides de connaissance, ils s’étaient hélas trop rapidement trouvés.

Ils étaient une photo et son négatif, mais parfois, Zo le savait mieux que quiconque, il arrive que le noir et le blanc se mélangent au tirage. Ç’en était fascinant pour ceux qui les côtoyaient.

En ce qui concernait Zo, c’était plutôt la fascination que l’on peut ressentir devant un nid de frelons ou un film gore. Un spectacle qui vous faisait courir un glaçon dans le dos, mais que vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de regarder.

Pour détendre un peu l’atmosphère de cette fin de journée, il demanda à Leo les nouvelles de Florence et comprit que son accueil mesquin était tombé au plus mauvais moment.

Somme toute, il y avait plus dangereux, en l’occurence, que le « Prince des Ténèbres ».

***

Muni d’une dérogation tout à fait exceptionnelle, Jack Crawford avait enfin pu prendre la route de Wolf Trap. Riario et Da Vinci l’avaient appelé pour leur faire part de leur inquiétude et ce qu’il devinait depuis trois ans avait été confirmé, Hannibal Lecter était en vie et se trouvait à présent chez Will.

Mais qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien posséder ce garçon pour protéger ce criminel, qui, en plus, avait failli le tuer au moins à une reprise. De cela, il avait été témoin. Sans l’intervention de la police de Florence, Lecter aurait achevé son oeuvre morbide, il aurait scié la boîte crânienne du profiler sous les yeux de son supérieur !

Au souvenir de la scène, son estomac se souleva. 

Bon dieu, pourquoi protéger ce taré ? Quelle espèce de fascination ressentait-il pour les criminels ? Parce qu’’il y avait aussi, bien que d’une tout autre espèce, ce Riario, bras droit de l’homme le plus puissant d’Italie !

Vivait-il leurs meurtres par procuration ? Était-ce une façon pour lui d’assouvir ses instincts de prédateur à travers eux ? Ou bien une espèce de masochisme le poussait-il à s’offrir, proie potentielle, en sacrifice à la pulsion prédatrice de ces hommes ?

Bedelia Du Maurier, amie, complice et ex-psychiatre de Lecter avait ouvert une seule porte : « Will Graham n’est pas à proprement parler amoureux d’Hannibal, mais il ne peut ou ne veut ni vivre avec, ni vivre sans lui. »

Alors ? Un repère ? Un ancrage dans le réel ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, il était de nouveau à deux doigts de risquer gros en venant s’assurer que son agent était encore en vie.

Il gara son 4X4 devant la maison et se hâta d’aller frapper à la porte. Les chiens aboyaient depuis un moment déjà.

***

La cinquième nuit, j’escaladais une échelle peu stable vers un point de lumière où je voyais un oeil.

De là-haut, Leonardo riait de mes efforts, de mon épuisement. 

Il ne parlait pas mais j’entendais ses pensées : « J’aurais dû te laisser à ton tronc d’arbre, ligoté comme un Salame Finocchiona ! »

Je savais qu’il s’esclaffait et une boule se nouait dans ma gorge qui rendait mon escalade plus difficile encore. J’étouffais de chagrin.

Puis, j’étais agenouillé dans le bureau de mon père, devant l’immense croix en acajou, à sa gauche. C’était là qu’il me donnait le fouet autrefois. La pièce était envahie de fumée âcre, il y avait un incendie. Mais soudain, je sentis un lacet autour de mon cou. Il avait décidé d’en finir… Leo ! Non, je ne voulais pas… Quelqu’un prit mon bras et le secoua, encore et encore… « Giro ! Giro ! » Un murmure rauque.

« Bon dieu, tu vas te réveiller ? »

Je poussai un cri, une main me musela : « C’est moi, bon sang : Giovanni, ton cousin ! »

Je sursautai et tendis la main vers la lampe de chevet, il arrêta mon geste : « Non ! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là. Je t’emmène, mais ne fais pas de bruit… il ne faut pas qu’on le sache sur le bateau. Habille-toi vite !

— Mais…

— Fais ce que je te dis. Pour une fois, c’est moi qui suis aux commandes. »

Mon père, bien sûr !

Que lui avait coûté cette entorse aux directives ? La peau d’un agent du fisc un peu trop zélé ? Ou d’un journaliste ? Qui fermait les yeux pour permettre à mon cousin de monter à bord pour m’enlever ?

Ma dette allait une fois de plus gonfler dans des proportions extravagantes, s’ajouter au nombre d’années que je devais déjà à « Sa Sainteté ».

— Merde ! Je ne serai jamais quitte !

J’avais grommelé sans même le savoir. Giovanni murmura :

— Dis donc, Giro, je me demande depuis des années… comment tes amis, tous du côté de la légalité, tolèrent-ils tes activités au sein de R.V. ? Tu leur as révélé le marché que tu as passé en leur faveur, c’est ça, hein ?

Il m’observait, je sentais son regard critique.

— Comment peux-tu…

— Connaître l’arrangement ? Voyons, c’est simple : je te connais, je connais mon oncle. Je sais qui tu étais, ce que tu es devenu et je sais que ce n’est pas par la parole qu’il a pu te persuader… Même pas par les châtiments dont il raffole. 

Je suspendis mon geste pour le regarder, espérant qu’à défaut de la lire dans mon regard, il entendrait la prière dans mon ton :

— Ils ne doivent pas savoir, Gio. Ils se mettraient en tête de supprimer ma dette en liquidant le créancier… Tu vois ça d’ici ?

— Hm ! Alors… que leur dis-tu ?

J’ai prétexté un autre chantage : j’obéis, mais en échange j’ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux et de mener ma vie très peu… conventionnelle par rapport aux standards de bienséance de mon père. Ce n’est, après tout, qu’un demi-mensonge. Mes amis peuvent le croire… 

— À part celle de Da Vinci, quelle vie protèges-tu ainsi ? Je veux dire… Ton ardoise semble bien longue, il ne peut pas s’agir de lui seul.

— Will Graham et ce roquet de Zoroastre… Voilà ! Je te suis… Quel est le programme ?

— Un Chris-Craft nous attend. Nous filons sur Nice et de là, en hélico, vers Monaco.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de pouffer :

— Tu veux dire que mon père est confiné dans cet appart’ qu’il déteste ?

— Tu sais que ta naïveté est rafraîchissante, après toutes ces années ? Enfin, Giro, qui pourra jamais confiner Le Pape où que ce soit ?

— Ouais ! C’est vrai. Dans le fond, je serai sans doute toujours un rêveur, hein ! »

Il y vit une boutade et en rit doucement.

Et pourtant, ce n’était que la vérité.

Si ce n’était le rêve, qu’est-ce qui me permettrait de suivre ce tunnel où se mêlent les odeurs de sang, de larmes, de déjections, de cadavres ; où moi-même je vomis sur les chantages et les techniques d’intimidation, physiques ou affectives dont j’use ? 

J’ai encore en tête les supplications d’hommes, de femmes et, à travers eux, celles de leurs enfants dont mon intervention a détruit la vie, sans doute.

J’ai en bouche l’acidité de paroles ignobles ou trompeuses, des injures, des flatteries, des cajoleries auxquelles j’ai recours pour cerner et mettre à mort mes proies.

Et plus je devrais marcher courbé sous le poids de cette honte, plus droit je me tiens, pour mieux tromper encore. Mais cette fois, moi-même.

J’ai la faiblesse d’aimer l’image, à défaut de pouvoir aimer ce qu’elle cache. 

En vérité, je ne tiens plus debout que par le fil de l’amour que Leo et Will ressentent pour moi.

De tout ce qui fait ou a fait ma vie, rien ne m’est plus incompréhensible que cet attachement. 

Au « comment peux-tu ? » s’ajoute, plus impensable encore, le « comment peuvent-ils ? » Car que moi je les aime devrait leur être une insulte. Je suis le bras armé et le conseiller d’un maître de la corruption, bon sang !

Suis-je leur part sombre ? Est-ce que je suis l’animalité brutale à laquelle ils ont accepté de renoncer ?

Sans le rêve, toutes ces questions me rendraient fou.

« Hâtons-nous, Giovanni. Je crois que Will Graham est en danger. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que vos souvenirs vous éclairent le présent !

Il y avait des coups, au loin, par-delà la brume iridescente d’amobarbital, comme un rythme de dance-music des années 90.

Will replongea en vol direct dans cette soirée à Quantico, arrosée de mauvais champagne, donnée en l’honneur des nouvelles recrues. Il avait pensé, critique à l’égard de ses concitoyens, que les Américains n’avaient décidément aucun palais.

Il lui faudrait apprendre un jour à mater cette arrogance, à se montrer plus ouvert.

Mais les aspirants de sa section lui semblaient si jeunes pour leur âge ! Tous fans des séries et des émissions débiles de la télévision, des aventures à la « Survivors » dans lesquelles ils se projetaient, sans doute.

Il avait regardé tous les visages et toutes les silhouettes juvéniles et s’était senti vieux et blasé, incapable d’entrer dans le cercle, figé par une mélancolie rampante qui lui coulait les pieds dans le béton.

Il se rappelait ce flash d’autodérision, après quelques verres : « Pauvre Will ! Aussi incapable d’établir un contact avec un être humain que de gravir l’Everest ! »

Car oui, il souffrait de vertiges et de se mêler à cette foule joyeuse ressemblait bel et bien à un défi d’alpinisme.

Il s’était vu en Sisyphe, poussant son rocher vers la coupe, là-haut, celle du meilleur camarade de l’année et avait éclaté de rire. Tout haut. Tout seul. 

C’est là qu’il avait remarqué qu’une jeune fille rousse, qui mélangeait quelque chose dans une grande marmite sur le piano de la kitchenette et regardait avec un soupçon de surprise ce garçon à l’écart de tous et qui riait tout seul.

Il avait souri, fait une mimique et haussé les épaules, façon : « C’est comme ça. C’est juste moi. » Elle avait hoché la tête en retour, gentille, d’une disposition à la bienveillance qui s’était confirmée par la suite.

La bienveillance ne convenait pas à Will, elle ne faisait qu’ajouter à son malaise. Will était empathe, ce qui n’était en rien synonyme d’altruiste.

De comprendre et ressentir une émotion ne suffit pas à la réciproquer.

Les coups cessèrent. Les chiens se turent. Une voiture démarra. Personne ne le sauverait, il le savait.

***

“Alors, Capitaine Général, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Alessandro Della Rovere feuilletait un rapport et ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Girolamo tourna la tête à droite, d’un geste agacé. Le grand crucifix d’acajou manquait. C’était comme s’il contribuait à l’autorité du Pape. Est-ce pour cela qu’il osa :

— Quand cesserez-vous de m’appeler ainsi ? Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus à la tête de vos troupes.

— Je vous donne le nom que je veux, Riario. Je fais de vous ce que bon me semble, vous le savez. Il avait saisi un coupe-papier. Aucun de ses gestes n’échappait à Girolamo. Ignorer les gestes de son père pouvait s’avérer regrettable. Beaucoup l’avaient éprouvé. Alors... Anderson ?

— Mort sur le bateau, dès le deuxième jour.

— L’avez-vous vu ?

— Si je l’ai vu ? Je le suis à la trace depuis quinze jours !

— Son cadavre, imbécile !

Ses joues se coloraient, mieux valait cesser le jeu de cache-cache :

— Comment l’aurais-je pu ? J’étais enfermé dans ma cabine, je vous rappelle. D’ailleurs, le personnel du bateau n’avait aucune raison de me mentir à ce sujet, les gens ne voient pas complots et espions partout, hors de notre monde. En outre, contrairement à ce que nous pensions, notre homme ne s’est pas rendu en Amérique Latine pour prendre contact avec les Jimenez. Il s’avère qu’une grande partie de sa famille y a émigré au début du siècle dernier et il leur a rendu visite... à tous ! Je vous passe le côté excessivement lassant de la filature. Quant aux appels passés de son portable, aucun n’avait le moindre rapport avec le business des Jimenez. Réservations d’hôtels, de voitures... rien que de banalités.

— Hm ! Si vous le dites. Je vous ai trouvé une autre mission, vu les événements actuels : vous allez vous plonger dans la comptabilité et les mails de Lupo Mercuri. Quelqu’un vend des informations concernant la RV et j’ai décelé chez lui un manque de motivation depuis un certain temps. Deux pièces du sous-sol ont été aménagées pour vous. Un endroit propice à la concentration qu’exige un tel travail.

Il avait eu vent de quelque chose. Il s’agissait d’un test et d’une sanction. Faute des sombres cellules aménagées dans les caves de la Villa romaine, les débarras d’ici feraient l’affaire.

— J’aurai besoin d’un téléphone pour vérifier ses transactions diverses, remarqua-t-il, un battement sourd et rapide dans les tympans.

— Pour contacter vos dépravés de compagnons, rectifia son père. 

Ce sourire ! La satisfaction de nuire en affirmant son autorité... inutile de plaider une question de vie ou de mort en ce qui concernait Will, cela l’aurait diverti davantage. Il se tut. 

— À propos de Florence, reprit son père, savez-vous que Giuliano Medici est mort dans les premiers jours de la pandémie ?

— Giuliano ? Le Comte rompit malgré lui le garde-à-vous que Le Pape exigeait des hommes qu’il convoquait. Giuliano ? répéta-t-il. 

— Quoi, je ne vous savais pas ami avec cet Apollon de kermesse !

— Je ne l’étais pas, mais si de telles forces de la nature tombent, je crains pour la résistance des autres !

— Toute cette histoire est une partie de dés entre Dieu et Satan, Riario, et ils doivent bien s’amuser à compter leurs rentrées... pour l’instant, Satan semble en bonne voie de l’emporter si vous voulez mon avis. J’espère que ses gains nous seront favorables... Allez ! Appelez-moi Giovanni en sortant, je lui donnerai les directives quant à votre confortable installation.

— Le téléphone ?

— Il serait inconsistant de ma part de faire fi des exigences de votre tâche... gardez-le donc ... de toute manière, je ne romps jamais un accord, vous le savez bien : je vous ai donné l’autorisation de vivre une vie que je réprouve, je ne reviendrai pas sur ces termes. Pas plus que sur mes menaces si vous-même les ignorez. Allez ! Allez ! » 

***

Leonardo s’était remis à la peinture, qu’il avait depuis trop longtemps négligée au profit de ses recherches et inventions diverses. Le robot qu’il mettait au point pour le Parco delle Cascine de Florence pouvait attendre. Il lui posait de toute façon problème depuis que Girolamo lui avait soufflé : « As-tu pensé au nombre de jardiniers que cette innovation mettra au chômage ? »

Leo s’emballait toujours beaucoup trop vite pour la nouveauté. Riario, lui, se faisait immédiatement une vue d’ensemble, prenait des distances et calculait les risques et les conséquences. Même les plus cachées ne lui échappaient pas, il était redoutable à ce jeu. Cela faisait naturellement partie de son travail à la RV, mais pas seulement. Son esprit fonctionnait ainsi.

« Ce bâtard est une machine, je te l’ai toujours dit ! » avait souvent claironné Zo.

La peinture, c’était ce dont Leonardo avait besoin pour l’instant : un envol, une abstraction dans les détails d’un tissu, d’un accessoire, d’un oeil… En l’occurence, une plongée dans l’un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie.

Un jour, Girolamo avait frappé à sa porte. Il n’y avait entre eux que de la rivalité, des échanges tranchants ou narquois qui réaffirmaient leurs positions respectives en faveur de Rome et de Florence, aussi Leo fut-il surpris de le trouver là, sur sa pierre, aux aguets : « Faites-moi vite entrer chez vous, Artista, il ne serait bon pour aucun de nous que l’on me sache ici. » Il avait presque poussé Leo pour entrer.

« Entrez donc, je vous prie, Comte ! avait dit Leo longtemps après que ce fût chose faite.

Sur un demi-sourire, il s’était excusé :

— Je sais, c’est très inconvenant. Mais accordez-moi que vous ne m’avez jamais pris en flagrant délit d’incivilité : si je force votre porte, c’est que l’heure est aux exceptions.

— Dites-moi… et tant que vous y êtes, asseyez-vous là où vous trouverez une place. Ma vie est envahie de papiers et d’accessoires et il est bien rare que je prenne la place de ranger tout ça…

— Je n’en ai pas pour si longtemps, je resterai debout. Il se mit à labourer de ses ongles le dessus de sa main gauche… Vous êtes en grand danger, Da Vinci. Mon père s’est mis en tête de vous faire payer votre manque d’enthousiasme à nous rejoindre. Votre devoir de loyauté envers Lorenzo Medici lui échappe totalement et, après avoir échoué dans sa tentative de vous faire mettre sous les verrous pour usage de substances illicites, il a décidé de passer la vitesse supérieure et de vous éliminer.

Leo l’avait regardé bouche bée, puis, retrouvant le jeu de l’adversité :

— N’est-ce pas vous qu’il désigne d’habitude pour ce genre de mission, Capitaine Général ? 

— Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois ici ? Bien sûr que c’est à moi qu’il confie les règlements de ce genre ! 

— Alors, pourquoi craigniez-vous qu’on vous surprenne à ma porte ?

— Parce que je ne compte pas obtempérer, cette fois. Votre fidélité à Medici, au lieu de me révolter, me paraît tout à fait légitime et même louable. En outre, les esprits créatifs ne courent pas les rues et méritent d’être protégés. Cela répond-t-il à vos questions ? Il eut ce petit sourire tendu qui n’en était pas vraiment, plutôt une mimique gênée qui ménageait les conventions sociales.

Dieu qu’il était contracté et strict dans son attitude et sa tenue ! Comment faisait-il pour respirer ? Le regard, en revanche… au-delà du défi il y avait cette fois autre chose, comme une prière... une intensité...

Désinvolte et curieux, Leo s’était approché pour le déchiffrer :

— Vous souhaitez que je sauve ma peau ? »

Il était si près maintenant que le compte sentait le souffle de ses mots sur ses lèvres. Ses joues s’étaient quelque peu colorées et ses pupilles se dilataient. L’artiste ne pouvait résister à une telle découverte, il s’approcha davantage pour le fixer sans vergogne, jusqu’à ce que le noir dans les yeux du Comte ne laisse plus au marron que l’espace d’une fine frange…

C’était à ce regard-là que Leo se raccrochait aujourd’hui, des années plus tard, à ce moment où les yeux de Girolamo avaient trahi l’attirance partagée, et que dans les veines de l’adversaire coulait le même désir.

Dans le regard de son Saint-Jean Baptiste à lui, une commande de Clarice Orsini, il y aurait cela, précis et fidèle, cet instant où l’on abandonne toutes ses armes pour un contact de peau à peau, de lèvres à lèvres.

Zo le trouva ainsi, debout devant son chevalet, les yeux brillants et les joues en feu… les odeurs de brûlé en provenance de la petite cuisine ne pouvaient rien contre les transes de Leo. 

« OK ! ENCORE un nouveau portrait du prince des ténèbres ! » râla-t-il.

Mais le peintre ne l’entendit même pas...

Quand le Comte l’appela, deux heures plus tard, il fit enfin jour et la fièvre tomba.

Girolamo lui conta comment son père l’avait sorti d’une prison pour l’enfermer dans une autre, mais s’estima heureux de pouvoir enfin le contacter : « Will ne répond plus à mes appels… Je l’ai eu une seule fois au bout du fil, au début du confinement, depuis, c’est Lecter qui décroche. Il est seul avec ce psychopathe, Leo ! Si toi tu appelais, peut-être serait-il plus conciliant… 

Leo fronçait les sourcils. Il entendait la peur dans la voix de son ami et c’était tellement rare qu’il en ressentait lui-même les effets. Il se rongeait l’intérieur des joues et son regard balayait son salon sans s’arrêter sur rien :

— Je vais essayer pas plus tard que quand j’aurai raccroché, ça m’inquiète aussi, je ne te le cache pas. D’ailleurs j’ai averti Jack Crawford. Bien sûr, on sait que Lecter tient plus à Will qu’à n’importe quoi d’autre, mais il a tout de même une vilaine tendance à s’en prendre à lui physiquement !

— Oui… Je peux comprendre ce besoin qu’a Will de la présence d’Hannibal, il me l’a bien expliquée, ça se tient. Mais là, je t’avoue que l’ingrédient jalousie qui se glisse dans leur relation m’effraie : après tout, certains crimes de Lecter avaient pour but d’éloigner de lui ceux qui aimaient notre ami… Je vais tenter encore de convaincre Le Pape de me laisser partir pour Wolf Trap, mais j’ai peu d’espoir qu’il accepte. Très peu.

— Il est huit heures et demie, à Baltimore, dit Leo après avoir consulté l'horloge antique à sa gauche… Je vais tenter ma chance. Je t’appelle dès que j’ai réussi à le contacter. De ton côté, reste prudent, Rio. Je commence à péter une soupape à te savoir enfermé. Et ton retour auprès de ton père ne me rassure pas beaucoup, son penchant pour les punitions corporelles me font toujours appréhender qu’un jour il ne retienne pas ses coups assez tôt, ce sadique.

— Une chose à la fois, Artista… Tant que je suis docile, mon père ne fera rien. Pense à toi… et dis pour moi à ce chien de Zo que je règlerai nos petits comptes dès la fin de la quarantaine !

Cette menace ramena le sourire aux lèvres et dans la voix de Leonardo :

— Je te filerai un coup de main. Tu n’imagines pas le bordel qu’il met dans mon bordel !

— Je crois que si… Mais ne lui cède rien en échange d’une promesse de bien se conduire, hein ? Il pourrait profiter de votre proximité pour arriver enfin à ses fins !

— Rassure-toi, il n’y a pas de danger ! rit Leo.

— Hm ! La chair est faible, mon fils !

— Je ne pécherai pas, mon père, c’est promis.

— Bien ! Ciao, amore…

— Ciao, bello ! Fais attention.

— Oui, promis.

— Je… Je ne parviens pas à raccrocher.

— Moi non plus… 

— Allez, à un, deux, trois ! »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Négociations.

Hannibal tournait autour de Will à pas lents, sans le quitter des yeux. Il l’avait allongé sur une table de vétérinaire qui ressemblait un peu trop à celles des légistes de la division Forensics de Quantico. 

Will avait eu un flash de Beverly Katz, façon « avant et après » : souriante, enthousiaste et attentive avant de pénétrer chez Hannibal ; découpée en lames enfermées dans du verre après son passage. 

Will avait voulu tuer Hannibal pour ça, mais Jack était intervenu et avait tiré sur son profiler pour l’en empêcher. C’était l’époque ou il refusait avec virulence les déductions de Will, sa certitude qu’Hannibal et le tueur en série qui mangeait ses victimes étaient une seule et même personne.

Dans la cave, un tuyau fuyait goutte à goutte dans un seau qu'il avait placé là quelques jours auparavant (combien ?) et le vieux réfrigérateur rouillé qui ne contenait que des bobines de pellicule argentique commençait à ahaner comme un vieux chien en bout de course, comme ce bon vieux Winston que Will avait récupéré le long de la route (un siècle ?) plus tôt.

« Je peux te faire changer d’avis, Will, menaçait le docteur Lecter… Tu sais que je peux te blesser sévèrement sans que cela entraîne ta mort… Sais-tu combien de temps on peut vivre les intestins hors du corps, par exemple ?

L’effet de l’amobarbital était passé, Hannibal voulait son ami bien conscient et lucide pour ce qui allait suivre.

— Ça ne me fera pas changer d’avis. Je ne ressens aucune attirance pour toi, docteur Lecter… Après tout ce temps, tu le sais. Le tout est de l’admettre une fois pour toutes. N’est-ce pas toi qui proclame la supériorité du cerveau sur tout le reste ?

Hannibal se pencha à son oreille, jouant habilement avec le scalpel qu’il avait saisi au passage :

— Mon esprit a décidé de mettre un terme à notre abstinence et d’accorder une récréation à mes pulsions. Il se redressa et reprit sa balade autour de la table : tu vois, ça ne fait que confirmer ma théorie. C’est bel et bien mon cerveau qui veut mettre fin à ton petit jeu de dupes.

— Et en quoi t’ai-je dupé, dis-moi ? Il me semble avoir été clair : cette fascination à ton égard est, depuis le début, purement intellectuelle. J’ai laissé Francis Dolarhyde te tirer dessus et t’ai regardé te vider ton sang en dégustant ton vin… Où vois-tu l’amour là-dedans ?

— Tu m’as permis de m’échapper, tu t’es battu contre lui, avec moi…

— Parce qu’il m’avait attaqué. Tu n’y reconnais pas l’instinct de protection ? Allons, docteur Lecter, tu es psychiatre. Quant à te vouloir en vie, oui, j’y voyais aussi une satisfaction personnelle… mêlée d’une certaine forme d’amitié, sans doute, mais aucunement d’amour.

— Tu refuses l’évidence, comme un enfant borné. C’est cela : tu es un enfant capricieux et borné. Tu t’es mis cet homme en tête sur un coup de libido, comme un gamin sous l’emprise d’une fringale de bonbons et maintenant tu refuses d’y renoncer par orgueil, pour ne pas admettre que tu t’es trompé.

— Eh bien… qui pourrait avoir envie d’une relation amoureuse avec le gosse que tu décris ? Pas toi. Non, certainement pas toi ! Tu planes plus haut que ça… Alors, une fois de plus, c’est non, Hannibal. Pas maintenant et pas demain ou plus tard. Quoi que tu fasses de moi ici, dans cette cave.

L'homme s’était arrêté, pour regarder son prisonnier bien en face. Rien ne transparaissait dans ses traits ou sa voix, mais Will connaissait son compagnon depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que le meurtre battait à ses tempes, agitait le sang dans ses mains, d’une pulsion extrême que lui-même avait ressentie à plusieurs reprises, une rage meurtrière qui vous jette un voile devant les yeux et fait taire tout ce qui en vous n’est pas animal.

Mais il dit, calmement, entreprenant de se curer les ongles avec le scalpel :

— As-tu entendu les chiens aboyer, dans la torpeur de l’Amytal ? 

Will fit signe de la tête.

— Nous avons eu de la visite… Un homme s’inquiétait de ton bien être.

— Jack !

— Non, pas Jack.

— Qui alors ?

— Je crois que tu l’appelles souvent… « Rome ». Je suppose que ça sonne bien dans les doux chuchotements de draps.

— Tu mens ! Girolamo est prisonnier de son transatlantique, ce n’est pas demain qu’on laissera les passagers débarquer !

— Reste-t-on longtemps prisonnier quand on a pour père Alessandro della Rovere ? Oui, il est venu, nerveux, inquiet… Je reconnais qu’il possède une certaine distinction. Tu persistes à renier tes origines modestes, Will… Qu’est-ce que cela dit de toi ?

Will se sentit blêmir :

— Qu’as-tu fait de lui ?

— Je ne l’ai pas tué… J’ai vu en lui une monnaie d’échange très précieuse. Ce que tu tolères de me laisser faire de toi ici, je sais que tu n’en voudras pas pour lui. Je ne me l’explique toujours pas, mais mon expérience m’a souvent mis en présence de l’inconsistance de la logique humaine. J’ai vu des gens renoncer à tout pour épargner une petite balafre à un être aimé… Alors ? Seras-tu à la hauteur de ce sacrifice ?

— Quand j’aurai une raison de te croire, ce n’est pas exclu. En attendant, rien ne m’assure que tu dis la vérité et que nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. J’ai entendu une voiture qui démarrait et s’éloignait.

Hannibal sourit :

— Je l’ai dissimulée, bien entendu. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu’un drone de la police repère une voiture de location devant chez nous, dit-il en caressant la joue du captif.

D’un geste vif, Will tourna la tête et lui mordit la main, serrant si fort les mâchoires que le docteur dut lui enfoncer le scalpel dans la joue pour se libérer. 

— Ce n’est pas très raisonnable de ta part, dit-il, grimaçant, en bandant sa main blessée, tu es immobilisé sur cette table… Comment crois-tu que je vais prendre l’affront ?"

La fureur, bien sûr… Mais autre chose aussi, comme… comme un sanglot retenu.

C’était donc vrai, qu’il était au bout de sa résistance ?

Will tenta de dissimuler son sourire sous une grimace de douleur. Il avait tout le temps de réfléchir à une manipulation… Au moins le temps qu’il se soigne la main.

***

Dans la blancheur clinique de son salon, Clarice Orsini, épouse de Lorenzo de’ Medici, ressemblait à une héroïne de comédie musicale des années trente, l’un de ces films de Fred Astaire où les décors hyper-léchés étalaient leur modernisme dans des noirs et blanc sans compromis.

Tandis qu’elle observait à sa fenêtre le désert de la Piazza della Signoria, Leo se demandait où son Saint-Jean Baptiste allait pouvoir trouver sa place.. Non pas qu’il ne serait pas mis en valeur ici, bien au contraire ! Le blanc et noir stricts le feraient rayonner comme le plein soleil sur un paysage enneigé. Mais Clarice transigerait-elle avec cette option fondamentale pour les beaux yeux de son tableau ?

Il attendait, silencieux, que prenne fin d’elle-même la rêverie de la belle dame brune. Un rêve éveillé, ça se respecte, car c’est là la plupart du temps que poussent les premières fleurs d’une idée.

Se rappelait-elle seulement qu’il était là ? La jeune servante n’avait guère élevé la voix pour l’annoncer. Dans une maison endeuillée, même les pas sont feutrés.

Enfin, elle se retourna et le vit. Ses traits trahirent en effet une douce surprise : « Leonardo ! Y a-t-il longtemps que vous attendez ?

— Pas longtemps, non. Je n’ai pas voulu interrompre vos pensées.

Elle vit le grand carton brun qu’il avait posé au sol et qu’il maintenait entre deux doigts et sourit :

— Ah ! Vous avez mon Saint-Jean Baptiste ? Faites-le voir, vite !

Il inclina le paquet, l’appuya contre la cloison face à la lumière et, après avoir déchiré le papier qui l’enveloppait, ouvrit une fenêtre pratiquée dans la boîte pour révéler la peinture :

— Je vous avoue qu’elle n’est même pas encore tout à fait sèche… il faudra vous méfier quand vous la manipulerez. J’avais hâte de vous le présenter.

Elle avait porté les deux mains devant la bouche et l’observa avec de grands yeux. Elle dit, presque dans un murmure, mais la joie aux lèvres :

— Il est superbe ! Mon dieu, on dirait qu’il vous a soufflé quelque mot coquin pendant que vous le peigniez… Leonardo, il est si vivant !

— J’avoue que j’ai travaillé sous influence, admit-il en riant.

— Je m’en doute… et j’en suis fort heureuse ! Certes, il n’est pas très orthodoxe, car on pourrait aussi bien y voir un portrait de l’Ariel de Shakespeare ou de son Oberon, mais je crois que c’est cela qui me plaît en lui… Merci, mon ami ! Voilà des ondes qui vont alléger le chagrin de cette maison… Oui, un grand merci !

Elle vint l’embrasser sur les joues, puis recula comme brûlée par le fer :

— Mon dieu ! Pardon ! Je… 

— Lady Clarice, ne vous en veuillez pas. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et tous sujets à nos anciens élans… Les habitudes d’une vie ne se gomment pas en quelques jours !

— Nous avons tous été examinés, nous ne sommes pas porteurs, vous savez. Mais tout de même …

— Votre geste prouve que vous aimez mon tableau, je n’en retiens que le plaisir que ça me fait…

— Qui ne l’aimerait pas ? Asseyez-vous donc et prenez quelque chose tant que je contacte la banque pour solder…

— Hem ! … Permettez, Clarice, dit Leo en s’asseyant au bord d’un divan, je… Pensez-vous que Lorenzo accepterait de me rendre un très grand service en lieu et place de ce payement ?

Elle fit demi-tour pour s’asseoir face à lui :

— Je ne peux pas parler à sa place, mais vous avez de la chance, je l’attends d’un moment à l’autre. Je suis parvenue à lui faire prendre un peu de repos, il m’a juré qu’il rentrerait ce midi.

— Vous voyez, un de mes amis est en grand danger, de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique. Je ne peux pas compter sur un voyage là-bas dans les conditions habituelles…

— Et vous aimeriez utiliser notre "Firenze"…

— Oui.

— Mais… s’il accepte, comment ferez-vous une fois sur place ? 

— À partir de Baltimore, tout est prévu pour moi. J’ai contacté des personnes qui s’engagent à me conduire chez mon ami et qui auront toutes les autorisations requises… Deux des leurs sont en péril, en fait. 

— Vous nous expliquerez ça quand Lorenzo sera là, inutile de vous faire raconter deux fois les mêmes événements. Je suppose que s’il y a danger, il doit vous être pénible d’en parler.

— J’aurais voulu ne pas vous demander ça, vous savez, mais à l’heure actuelle, il se trouve que je suis le seul apparemment à pouvoir tenter quelque chose.

— À quoi serviraient les amis s’ils ne se prêtaient pas assistance en de tels moments ? Vous nous avez si souvent sauvé la mise quand nous luttions contre la RV ! Nous ne l’avons pas oublié, vous savez. Nous vous serons toujours reconnaissants à tous deux : à vous pour votre fidélité et votre ingéniosité, au Comte pour avoir fait preuve de discernement et de courage. Ce n’est pas rien d’avoir affaire à Alessandro della Rovere au quotidien, si mes informations sont exactes. Elle se leva, faillit poser une main sur celle de Leo, mais se reprit à temps… Je me sers un whisky, que prendrez-vous ?

— La même chose, s’il vous plaît. Sans glace. » 

Il remarqua qu’elle faisait un petit détour discret pour à nouveau jeter un oeil à sa peinture. Cela lui fit doublement plaisir


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Wolf Trap à quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique, en passant par Monaco...

Will tremblait tellement que la table cliquetait. Les printemps de la Virginie ne sont pas ceux de l’Italie.

Que faisait Leo en ce moment, enfermé chez lui, sans doute, comme presque tous dans le monde entier ? Et que faisait Rome ?

Will ne croyait pas un instant qu’il était venu et que, même s’il avait pu venir, il se serait jeté ainsi dans la gueule de ce serpent d’Hannibal. 

Non.

C’était certainement Jack et il était reparti après avoir trouvé porte close.

Serait-il reparti en trouvant porte close ?

Non.

Il aurait voulu s’assurer que rien n’était arrivé à son agent. Même s’il les précipitait dans l’incendie pour la cause, en temps ordinaire, quand rien ne pesait dans l’autre plateau de la balance Jack Crawford se montrait toujours plutôt protecteur de ses hommes.

Alors ?

Alors, Hannibal l’avait-il effectivement capturé ? Était-il comme lui-même en ce moment ligoté quelque part ?

« Je t ‘apporte une couverture…

(Et je n’ai toujours pas de plan. Toutes ces questions stériles sur Leo et Girolamo m’ont distrait. Concentre-toi, Will Graham !)

Hannibal le couvrit d’un long plaid en polar. Sa paume s’attarda sur son épaule et Will frissonna de plus belle.

— C’est très douloureux ? s’inquiéta-t-il en désignant du regard l’endroit où reposait cette main qu'il avait mordue.

— Oui. Tes chiens… Tes chiens ne feraient pas mieux.

(Non !)

Mais il avait vu l’inspiration traverser le regard de son geôlier.

— Ne touche pas aux chiens, Hannibal. Tu sais que je te tuerai pour ça… Ou alors c’est toi qui devras m’éliminer. Le meilleur moyen de ne rien obtenir de moi c’est de leur faire du mal, tu le sais. 

— Par curiosité, sweet Will, par qui devrais-je commencer pour te faire céder ? Par ton Comte ou par Winston ?

— Girolamo n’est pas ici.

— Ne contourne pas l’épreuve de vérité. Lequel de ces deux êtres le pauvre Will, si doux, si apprécié de tous, sauverait-il du vilain Docteur Lecter ? Son amant ou l’un de ces chiens ?

— Ne prétends pas être stupide. Tu connais la réponse.

— Non ! Sincèrement, la question est entière. Ton empathie va à tous, mais ta sympathie et ta dévotion, à qui reviennent-elles en premier ? 

La frayeur emplissait la poitrine de Will, il avait peine à respirer et était plus près encore du cri de terreur que de l’explosion de rage. Ses yeux le trahissaient.

Hannibal lui caressa le front :

— Chut ! Chut ! C’est une hypothèse, rien qu’une hypothèse… Il embrassa ses lèvres puis ses paupières et murmura : oublions ça pour l’instant.

Will y puisa un peu de sarcasme :

— Tu ménages ton gibier ? Tu crains que la viande soit acide ? dit-il, la voix cependant hachée.

— Ce n’est pas mon souci premier. Oui, si je devais te tuer et te rendre les honneurs qu’il convient…

— Me manger.

— Te manger, si tu péfères la tournure prosaïque… Dans ce cas, je veillerais à ta quiétude. Mais cela non plus n’est pas à l’ordre du jour… Soyons clairs, Will, me laisseras-tu, pour l’amour de ton bel Italien, prendre ton corps plutôt que sa vie ?

— Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tu t’entends, Hannibal ? Tu parles comme un roman de gare ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang !

— Pourquoi n’aurais-je pas droit, moi aussi, à la légèreté des romans à deux sous ?

— Ce serait aussi incongru pour toi que de te jeter sur un hamburger… ton intellect n’est pas fait pour l’un, ton palais ne supporterait pas l’autre. Reprends-toi !

Blessé, le docteur se redressa et afficha un sourire tendu :

— Très bien. Je t’obéis, tu vois ? Je me reprends et me remets sur le chemin de mon plan. Il fixa un moment son prisonnier de son regard le plus froid et prit la direction de la porte, où il se retourna : inutile d’appeler pour faire cesser ce que tu devineras, je porterai des écouteurs… Pour lui, ce sera Vivaldi : il Giustino « Vedro con mio diletto » (Je verrai avec mon bien-aimé) sera très approprié. »

Quand il fut parti, le profiler laissa libre cours à son désespoir et hurla toute l’angoisse dans un « non » à fendre la pierre.

Hannibal marqua un temps d’arrêt et sourit.

(Il finirait par flancher.) 

***

Pourquoi n’ai-je pas prévu le piège ?

Parce qu’on ne présuppose jamais qu’il existe un piège au sein même d’un piège. Voilà pourquoi !

Hier, ils sont venus vider ma cave, ont emporté les ordinateurs, mon téléphone portable et même le carnet de Will. Il ne me reste que ces quelques feuilles pour écrire, que je donnerai à mon cousin pour qu’elles ne tombent pas entre les mains de mon père.

Il a des experts à sa disposition, tout est traçable. À l’heure qu’il est, il a déjà dû appendre qui est Will Graham, qu’il est l’adjoint de Jack Crawford et que je leur passe des informations concernant nos transactions avec les Jimenez. Celles-là et beaucoup d’autres depuis deux ans.

Cette fois, je ne m’en tirerai pas.

Il y a longtemps que j’ai lâché ma foi aveugle et la croyance en la possibilité d’un miracle.

Je vais disparaître dans la peau d’un rien, le rien que je suis depuis toujours, objet dont on se sépare sans sourciller quand il ne remplit plus son office.

Il n’y aura pas d’ « après ». La vie que j’avais rêvée était aussi illusoire que le geste familier que j’attendais d’Alessandro della Rovere étant enfant.

Pour lui, un fils, c’était pratique : facile à dominer, à téléguider, sans crainte d’une quelconque intervention extérieure puisqu’un parent, chez nous, a encore tous les droits sur son enfant. La reconnaissance officielle de sa paternité même était déjà une manoeuvre.

Rien d’autre. Jamais.

J’aurais aimé inverser l’histoire, une fois sorti de cette machine infernale. Adopter un enfant et donner tout ce que je n’ai pas reçu.

Mais en somme, la punition est juste.

Quand j’ai lu dans les yeux de cette prostituée que j’étranglais qu'elle me reconnaissait, quand j’ai réalisé ce qu’elle était pour moi, je n’ai pas desserré ma prise. Pour satisfaire mon père, pour être enfin visible à ses yeux, j’ai tué cette femme qui m’avait donné la vie dix-huit ans plus tôt.

Oui, c’est juste, après tout, que me soit enlevée la possibilité d’être père et de transmettre tout ce que j’ai appris en marge du sordide.

Je ne me demande pas qui prendra ma relève. Je m’en contrefiche. La RV ne m’est rien.

Je compte sur Giovanni, qui ne m’est hostile qu’en présence du « Pape » et de ses hommes, pour prévenir Leo.

Je n’ose même plus penser Will. Je peux prier encore en pensant à lui mais plus espérer. Si Leo parvient à gagner Wolf Trap, il n’y trouvera que des morts, je l’ai entendu dans les sarcasmes de Lecter. J’ai lu comme s’il était devant moi la rage et la frustration qu’il ressent.

Ma seule consolation est que ce monde me dégoûte, que la tournure que prend l’humanté est répugnante et que je ne veux plus danser au milieu des milliards de petits bourreaux méprisables de cette terre.

Les plaisanteries, les querelles, les risques, les victoires et l’amour avec Leo sont les seules choses que je quitterai avec un infini chagrin.

Lui seul a donné une valeur à ma vie tout entière.

S’il survit à cette pandémie, c’est en lui que vivra encore le seul véritable moi.

***

Depuis plus de cinquante ans - cela avait commencé avec le culte du corps et la vénération du fitness - on faisait croire aux gens qu’ils ne mourraient pas s’ils adoptaient le comportement approprié : ne pas fumer, ne pas boire d’alcool, ne consommer ni sucres, ni graisses, pratiquer une activité physique quotidienne et les autres commandements qui s’ensuivaient.

Beaucoup étaient entrés en religion et maladies comme handicaps étaient vus par ces fidèles non comme un malheur qui frappait à l’aveuglette, mais comme un honteux péché. On ne prenait pas en photo des personnes impotentes — sauf celles qui se rachetaient par l’exercice d’un sport de haut niveau — et l’on taisait certaines causes de décès désormais infamantes pour les proches.

On n’était plus sourd ou aveugle, mais malentendant et malvoyant ; on ne mourait plus de cancer, mais de longue maladie ... les « gens à mobilité réduite » autant que les « SDF »...

C’est l’une des aberrations qui avaient frappé Lorenzo de’ Medici ces derniers jours : alors que les informations concernant le virus qui sévissait étalaient sans retenue les chiffres catastrophiques des hôpitaux, à la mairie, ses administrés qui venaient déclarer le décès d’un proche, niaient en dépit de la réalité que la cause en fût celui qu’on appelait désormais le CopSras. 

Lui-même avait fait l’expérience des regards courroucés ou gênés lorsqu’il disait ouvertement que Giuliano y avait succombé. Cela le mettait en rage et il l’avait clairement exprimé en rentrant chez lui la veille, en présence de Léo.

Dans le Jet qui l’emmenait à Baltimore, l’artiste repensait à cette constatation.

(Les gens ont aujourd’hui un petit aperçu du mépris et du dégoût auxquels ont eu droit les premiers malades du SIDA. .. Est-ce que cette crise va nous rappeler quelques réalités ou bien continuerons-nous à vivre notre vie comme si elle ne devait pas prendre fin ? Est-ce qu’après ça, les hommes vont continuer à vénérer l’artificiel et le superflu au détriment de l’authentique et de l’essentiel ? Ceux qui s’en sortiront se rappelleront-ils dans deux ans qu’ils ont failli perdre ce qui leur était le plus cher ou bien seront-ils retournés à leurs rêves futiles de consommateurs bien drillés ?) 

En cherchant un livre dans la bibliothèque de bord — le Firenze était plus spacieux que certains appartements du centre-ville — un titre le détourna de ces pensées : « L’homme qui n’écoutait pas. » de Paolo Filbert lui rappela sa récente querelle avec Zo.

Zo fulminait de ne pas pouvoir l’accompagner et dressait une liste interminable des raisons qui rendaient sa compagnie utile, voire indispensable. Leo s’en trouvait dans l’incapacité de se concentrer sur ses bagages et lui avait demandé un peu trop vivement de se taire.

« Oh ! Pardon de te déranger, maestro ... j’oubliais que tu ne me calcules qu’en cas de besoin !

— Zo ! Ne commence pas une litanie sur un autre thème. J’ai besoin de ré-flé-chir ! avait dit Leonardo.

— Pfff ! Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais rendez-vous avec l’autre, l’ange du style : c’est Will Graham que tu vas voir, pas ce m’as-tu-vu de Riario !

Leonardo avait désigné la porte :

— Sors ! Va faire pisser le chien qu’on n’a pas ou aérer l’esprit qui te manque, mais pour l’amour du ciel, DÉGAGE tant que je fais ma valise !

— C’est un sac, pas une valise. »

Leo lui avait lancé quelque chose à la tête, il ne se rappelait plus quoi. Ç’aurait tout aussi bien pu être un marteau ou tout autre objet dangereux. 

Ses colères étaient aveugles, depuis toujours. En temps d’inquiétude, elles l’étaient plus encore.

L’une des premières fois où il s’était trouvé face à face avec Rio, alors qu il l’avait ligoté à un tronc d’arbre, le Comte l’avait nargué et Leo l’avait frappé de son couteau. Sans la grande croix qu’il portait alors sous sa chemise, il serait peut-être mort.

En ce temps-là, Leo venait d’apprendre que la jeune femme qu’il courtisait assidûment œuvrait dans l’ombre pour le Comte et vendait à la RV les secrets de Lorenzo et ses propres stratégies pour contrer leur adversaire...

( Nous devrions écrire tout ça avec Rio, tous ces échanges de sarcasmes, d’insultes et de coups entre nous à cette époque.)

Oui, mais cela ne serait possible que s’ils survivaient au CopSras, à Hannibal Lecter et à Alessandro della Rovere !

L'avion entra dans un trou d’air.

« Et au voyage en avion ! » dit-il à voix haute.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prédateurs.

" Enfin, Giro ! Comment as-tu pu communiquer avec tes amis sur ton téléphone de service !

— Mon GSM personnel est à la banque, Giovanni. Comme toujours quand je pars en mission pour la RV. Ils savent que je ne les contacte que si je trouve un téléphone fixe quelque part. Sans ce foutu CopSras, jamais je n’aurais appelé Will et Leo de cette manière !

Le grand homme s’arrêta dans le couloir qui conduisait au bureau d’Alessandro et retint Girolamo par le bras, le regard rivé au sol, il dit :

— Tu sais que je ne pourrai rien faire, hein ? Je ne pourrai rien empêcher et il est furieux. Désolé, cousin. Si je n’avais pas de famille…

Le Comte l’interrompit et lui prit l’épaule : 

— Chut ! Je sais, Gio. Quoi qu’il arrive, tu ne l’auras pas voulu. Allons… inutile de le mettre en rage contre toi aussi parce que nous tardons. Allons-y.

Il reprirent le chemin du bureau.

— Tu ne t’en remettras pas cette fois.

— C’est bien pour ça que je ‘ai confié ces derniers mots écrits pour Leo. Tu les lui donneras, hein ?

— Je te l’ai déjà promis. Merde ! Pourquoi sommes nous nés dans cette famille de corrompus ! »

La première chose que Girolamo vit en entrant dans le bureau ultra-moderne de son père, ce fut l’anachronique colonne de bois hérissée de pointes.

Il nota le sourire de côté d’Alessandro. Plus fort que la colère, le plaisir d’infliger la souffrance lui était un régal. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Girolamo choisit la bravade. Ce soir, il pouvait tout s’autoriser, l’issue serait de toute façon la même :

« Même en villégiature, vous emportez vos objets fétiches, père !

— Comment osez-vous m’appeler ainsi ! 

— Aujourd’hui je m’accorde toutes les libertés. Je sais que ce sont les dernières.

— En effet. Vous êtes allé trop loin Riario et vous ne manquerez pas de sentir à quel point. »

Sur un signe de tête, Giovanni entraîna son cousin vers la colonne et Girolamo ôta sa chemise lui-même. La consternation et la souffrance se lisaient sur les traits de cette montagne de muscles qu’était son parent et même à cet instant, pourtant tourné vers l’épreuve qui l’attendait, l’empathie du Comte lui permettait de sentir cette peine et de la ressentir pour lui. « L’empathie est une garce. » disait toujours Will.

Non. Ne pas penser à Will en ce moment !

Giovanni entreprit de lui lier les mains de telle façon qu’il étreigne la colonne et ses pointes de laiton acérées.

« Plus étroit, le lien, Capitaine ! » réclama Le Pape, passant ainsi le message que la charge était déjà transférée. 

Les regards des deux cousins se croisèrent. Message reçu.

Girolamo grimaça. Il savait qu’une fois profondément entrées dans la chair, entre deux spasmes transmis par les coups, les pointes seraient suportables, mais leur première morsure dans la chair des épaules, de l’intérieur des bras et du ventre était déjà un supplice à lui seul. Les larmes montèrent d’elles-mêmes à ses yeux, sans qu’il pleurât encore pourtant.

Il entendit un premier claquement derrière lui. Son père se faisait la main, retrouvait le geste virtuose et le plaisir du fouet. 

Il l’avait vu sortir de nombreuses séances de flagellation et savait combien elles le réjouissaient. C’était toujours en ces occasions qu’il fallait lui demander une faveur. Après une « bonne séance » punitive, il ne pouvait rien refuser à personne.

Il savait aussi qu’il boirait un peu de vin et prierait avant de frapper, pour puiser en lui la ferveur qui seyait à cette légitime sanction.

Giovanni, derrière la colonne, serra la main de son cousin en y mettant toute l’amitié qu’il pouvait. Puis le premier coup perça le silence.

***

Will n’en pouvait plus.

Les cris qui lui étaient parvenus lui arrachaient l’âme et les tripes.

Au loin, dans le hangar sans doute, les chiens hurlaient, eux aussi. Eux non plus n’auraient pas toléré cela, ils seraient devenus fous et Hannibal y avait pensé. Hannibal calculait toujours tout, jusque dans les moindres détails.

Il cria son nom, le plus fort qu’il put et sut qu’il avait été entendu quand la musique, assourdissante, remplaça les plaintes de sa victime.

Oui, il céderait, il n’y avait pas d’autre issue.

Mais qu’arriverait-il ensuite ?

Ce chantage était si peu à la hauteur du portrait qu’il s’était fait de son ami qu’il était impossible de deviner quelle serait sa prochaine manoeuvre.

Hannibal apparut à la porte au son du "Dies Irae" de Mozart, comme entrant en scène. Il ôta ostensiblement ses gants de latex couverts de sang et regarda Will sans rien dire, illisible comme toujours.

« Je ne peux plus. Tu as gagné.

Hannibal s’approcha et Will sentit l’odeur métallique du sang, celle des scènes de crime, celle de son quotidien. Il haïssait ce travail.

— Si vite ? s’étonna Lecter, l’ombre d’un sourire rehaussant encore ses pommettes saillantes. Il commença à défaire les liens qui maintenaient ses mains à la table pour les entraver aussitôt devant lui.

— Pourquoi me lier les mains ? Je t’ai dit que j’acceptais ton marché.

— Je ne veux pas de lutte, mon bienaimé Will. Je veux de la douceur après cette entrée froide de violence.

Il lui libéra les pieds et, saisissant ses épaules, l’aida à s’asseoir pour ensuite l’attirer tout contre lui :

— Qu’est-ce que tu éprouves, là, à cet instant précis ?

Will récita, comme quand il était face à une scène de crime :

— Je sens la brûlure de ton désir. Je la connais et la reconnais. C’est celle qui m’habite quand les lèvres de Rome affichent le demi-sourire de la complicité, tout en retenue ou quand ses yeux se font noirs. Je me sens habité par ton odeur, plus épicée qu’à l’ordinaire. Je sens cette pulsion, proche de celle du meurtre, mais aussi un goût délicieux sur ma langue…

— Oui.

Will se reprit, redevint lui-même :

— Je sais tout ça, mais ne le partage pas. Il va falloir y mettre toute ta science, docteur Lecter, si tu veux un soupçon de consentement de ma part. Tu vas devoir faire en sorte que je finisse par te supplier de me prendre.

— Je peux faire ça. Je ne devrai même pas t’embrasser. Il s’écarta pour regarder son ami dans les yeux : tu vois ! J’admets même que les baisers soient réservés à l’amour. » sourit-il douloureusement.

Will fit un très léger « oui » de la tête et se prépara à n’être plus que le jouet du moment. 

Pour que cesse ce supplice, il voulait bien disparaître, s’offrir à la gueule du prédateur comme un animal qui sait qu’il a perdu.

Hannibal posa les lèvres sur son cou, là où bat la veine jugulaire.

La fièvre de la bouche.

La pression des dents…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triophenia...  
> Le mot n'existe pas, c'est juste un modeste hommage au "Quadrophenia" des Who.

(Encore un. Tenir bon !)

Leo regardait les agents se déployer dans le bois qui cernait la petite maison. Il lui semblait qu’ils mettaient un temps fou. Lui, il aurait foncé tout droit, sans ces falbalas.

(Je ne sortirai pas d’ici vivant ! Bon sang, j’ai envie de hurler, mais je n’en ai même plus la force !)

Les aboiements provenaient du hangar. Ils ne feraient pas face à une meute déchaînée. 

Il redoutait ce qu’il allait trouver. On lui avait montré des photos des exploits d’Hannibal Lecter. C’était horrible à voir.

(Giovanni retient ses coups, je le sais, mais il me semble qu’en fin de compte, il ne me restera plus que des os. Et pourquoi mon père a-t-il passé la main, si ce n’est pour plus de force, justement ? Tenir bon.)

Certains organes devaient être consommés le plus frais possible. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine d’attendre que sa victime soit morte pour les prélever.

Ah ! Voilà que les ailes du cordon d’agents avançaient. Enfin ! 

Bougez-vous le cul, bon sang ! Will est là-dedans ! Peut-être bien même l’un de vos chefs !

(Je veux revoir Leo. Je veux tuer cette ordure… J’ai bien tué. ma mère après tout, sur ses ordres ! )

Il suit du plus près possible la ligne qui avance, mais on ne lui permet pas de franchir l’espace de deux mètres entre l’agent devant lui.

Certains se sont retrouvés le visage coupé en deux à partir de la bouche… Un haut tenant encore par miracle au bas. Ça les faisait ressembler à des êtres bizarres, mi canards, mi singes… Au diable la dignité ! 

Lecter s’en était-il amusé ?

Selon les agents, non. C’était pragmatique, il n’y avait aucune ironie dans les « oeuvres » du cannibale.

(Tenir bon. Ne serait-ce que pour cet ultime plaisir de voir sa peur quand je le tiendrai à ma merci. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi. Je vais m’évanouir. Il ne faut pas.)

Il semblait à Leo que le bruit des bottes dans la neige s’entendait jusqu’à Baltimore. Il ne fallait pas qu’Hannibal soit conscient de leur approche ! 

(Si je perds connaissance… Mais, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Où est le coup suivant ?)

« Giovanni ? » 

( Est-ce qu’il peut entendre ce filet de voix ? Plus fort, imbécile !) 

« Giovanni ? »

De la neige, au mois d’avril ! Certains pays étaient quand même moins chanceux que d’autres ! Zo devait être en train de siroter son apéro en terrasse à cette heure… En t-shirt encore bien !

« Giro ! Ton… Je crois que ton père est mort !

— Quoi ?

— Il ne bouge plus, ne respire plus… Je te détache, mon gars. On va filer vite fait !

— Je… Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir bouger…

Mais il dénoue mes liens. Pas entièrement… il ne veut pas que je me déchire davantage sur les pointes de la colonne.

Il passe derrière moi, me soutient sous les aisselles en essayant de ne pas entrer en contact avec mon dos.

— Putain ! T’es en lambeaux ! »

« On avance… »

Enfin, ils se précipitaient ! 

Sur l’avancée de planches, ils reprirent leur marche sur la pointe des pieds…

***

« Tu as vraiment cru que je m’abaisserais à ça ? Enfin, Will ! Soudain, Hannibal avait fait deux pas en arrière. Il dévisageait son ami avec une expression de profonde déception. Je n’ai pas perdu le contrôle de mes pulsions à ce point ! 

Will retint le soupir de soulagement qui lui gonflait la poitrine. 

Ne pas en rajouter à la frustration de son ami. Hannibal valait mieux que ça.

— Qui est dans la pièce voisine, Hannibal ?

— Jack Craw… »

À ce moment, des hommes en tenue d’assaut surgirent dans la cave.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la pluie ...

Zo crut, l’ombre d’un instant, que Leo était de retour, puis réalisa qu’il n’aurait pas eu besoin de frapper à sa propre porte pour entrer. Du coup, il fronça les sourcils et jura. 

Qui pouvait bien se promener ainsi le soir en pleine période de confinement ? Était-il bien prudent d’aller ouvrir ?

« Un message pour Leonardo da Vinci ! fit une voix de baryton.

Leo n’aimerait pas du tout avoir raté un message par sa faute. Il ouvrit à l’étranger.

Devant lui, le type faisait toute la largeur et la hauteur de la porte. Il portait quelqu’un dans les bras, comme on porte un blessé.

Sans attendre d’invitation, il baissa la tête et se faufila à l’intérieur, de biais pour ne pas blesser son protégé.

« Putain , vous vous croyez où ? On n’entre pas ainsi…

— Passez-moi une chaise ! Comme Zo le dévisageait bouche bée, il insista : allez ! Mon cousin est léger, mais je ne veux pas le maintenir trop longtemps dans cette position.

Quand la chaise fut avancée, il ôta la grande cape qui recouvrait le mystérieux paquet et l’installa sur la chaise comme à cheval, les jambes de part et d’autre du dossier. 

Zo se prit la tête entre les mains :

— Putain ! Lui ? Vous voulez vous en débarrasser ? Vous avez sonné à la bonne porte… Laissez-moi juste le temps de trouver la tronçonneuse !

— Je ne vous le conseille pas, Da Peretola… Je suis obligé de vous le laisser quelques heures, j’ai des choses à régler, mais si à mon retour il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, c’est moi qui vous démonterai pièce par pièce, à la tenaille. En parlant, il avait ôté la chemise de Riario : allez me chercher de l’eau et un antiseptique. Apportez- moi aussi du tissu. Il est inconscient la plupart du temps, il faudra l’attacher.

— Oh, ça ! Avec grand plaisir ! dit Zo en disparaissant à l’arrière de la maison, du côté de l’atelier de Leonardo.

Girolamo ouvrit les yeux. Giovanni lui expliqua où il était.

— Mon père ?

— J’ai prévenu des gars à nous qui gardaient l’entrée… Ils s’en occupent. Tu es libre, cousin ! Plus personne ne te dictera ta conduite et ne menacera tes amis.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Girolamo se mit à pleurer, puis carrément à sangloter. Il enfouit la tête dans ses bras. Toutes ces années de prison qui s’envolaient enfin ! Un avenir possible…

Zo revint avec l’eau et le désinfectant… et une scie sauteuse !

Giovanni le transperça de ses yeux vert-sauge.

— Je ne reste pas seul et désarmé avec ce serpent ! expliqua Zo. Je l’ai un jour vu tuer cinq hommes le temps d’une inspiration, pas plus ! Devant mes yeux ! 

— Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le concept d’assujettissement, imbécile ? Je vous ai dit que je devais le lier… et pas avec ça ! Il fit un signe vers la corde que Zo avait apportée. Passez-moi un drap.

— Ouais… Que vous allez déchirer ! Sans blague, vous essayez d’être drôle ?

Le visage de Giovanni della Rovere se colora, il rugit :

— Passez-moi un drap ! 

Zo approcha l’eau et la solution désinfectante, s’en fut chercher ce qu’il demandait en traînant les pieds puis lui tendit un drap de coton en fixant le dos de son éternel rival :

— Avec quoi est-ce qu’on l’a fouetté ? Du barbelé ? Putain, ça ne m’étonne qu’à moitié qu’il chiale !

Giovanni s’était mis à l’oeuvre :

— Vous n’y êtes pas. Il vient juste de réaliser qu’il n’y avait plus personne pour faire pression sur lui.

— Ah non ? Et Le Pape, alors ?

— Mort. Raide mort ! Si je n’avais pas autre chose en tête, je danserais bien une gigue devant vous. 

— Le CopSras ?

— Il y a des chances… Désolé, Giro, je dois nettoyer en profondeur.

Le Comte fit un signe de tête :

— Ça va, c’est juste un réflexe, murmura-t-il… Je… je…

Il perdit à nouveau conscience.

— Tenez-le le temps que j’achève, Da Peretola.

Comme l’autre hésitait, il dit : 

— Il ne va pas vous sauter dessus dans cet état, hein ! Allez, bon sang !

— Je… Ce n’est pas la peur. 

Giovanni suspendit son geste pour le regarder en face :

— Quoi, il vous dégoûte à ce point ? Merde, vous devez être salement mordu de l’artiste, l’ami !

— Ce salopard a failli me tuer à plusieurs reprises. Et vous trouvez bizarre que j’aie la nausée à l’idée de le toucher ? J’ai l’impression que je vais rouler un patin à la mort !

Giovanni haussa les épaules et hocha la tête :

— On ne vous en demandera pas tant ! Décidément, pauvre monde ! 

Enfin, Zo alla s’accroupir côté dossier pour saisir les poignets du Comte tandis que Giovanni achevait de panser son dos.

Il se serait fait couper la langue plutôt que de l’avouer, mais c’est vrai que quand l’orgueil, la froideur et le sarcasme quittaient les traits de ce Satan, on comprenait mieux comment Leo et d’autres s’étaient laissé séduire.

***

Hannibal avait réintégré sa cellule à l’hôpital psychiatrique de Maryland State. Le décor, image fidèle du lieu qu’il avait à l’esprit, était celui de la Chapelle Palatine de Palerme, sa préférée. Tout y était, des représentations de Saints sur fond doré jusqu’au squelette en prière sur le sol. *

Will s’approcha et posa la main droite sur la vitre, doigts écartés : « Bedelia m’a dit un jour que j’étais entré en religion et que c’était la chose la plus dangereuse qui puisse m’arriver.

Hannibal l’avait rejoint et toucha la vitre de la même manière :

— Tu vois qu’elle avait tort, pour une fois… Tu es toujours en vie.

— Je ne pense pas que ta psychiatre faisait allusion à mon intégrité physique, docteur Lecter.

— Te sens-tu donc plus instable qu’avant de me rencontrer ?

Son sourire ironique cassa un angle dans l’éraflure sur sa joue gauche.

— La logique voudrait que je réponde oui, car je ne parviens pas à te haïr pour ce que tu as fait subir à Jack.

— La logique est au contraire respectée ! Jack n’est pas ton ami, tu ne peux pas te soucier davantage de son sort que du mien. La hiérarchie de l’amitié est intraitable, Will, comme l’est celle de l’amour... Comment va ton bel Italien ?

— Il se rétablit petit à petit. Dis-moi que toi aussi.

Hannibal le fixa mais ne dit mot.

— Je suis navré, murmura Will.

— Je le sais. 

— Je… je ne t’aiderai pas à t’échapper cette fois, Hannibal.

— C’est ta conviction du moment. Mais pourras-tu me laisser mourir quand les juges auront décidé que je ne suis pas mentalement irresponsable et que l’heure de mon exécution approchera ?

— Ils ne le pourront pas. Tu es malade, tu le sais.

— Je ne sais pas. Disons que je me suis écarté des normes sociales en étant plus proche des lois naturelles… Je tue pour manger et je respecte mes proies.

— Ce qui fait de toi, légalement, un malade mental.

— Alors que tu mets ta faiblesse au service du FBI… Mais tu viendras et nous reprendrons la route ensemble, bienaimé Will. "Ni avec, ni sans", tu te souviens ? 

— Une autre constatation de Bedelia.

— C’est une bonne psychiatre, elle ne se trompe que très rarement. »

***

Giovanni della Rovere, paradait comme le David de Michel Ange, une épouse à son bras, un nourrisson dans l’autre.

Un an après la terrible pandémie du CopSras, il avait rencontré Lucrezia Pazzi lors d’un voyage d’agrément et en était tombé amoureux.

« Tu vois, Leonardo, il fut une époque où je me serais obligé à détourner mon regard d’elle, sachant que l’attirer dans ma vie serait pour elle une malédiction. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je me sens libre aujourd’hui.

— Aucune nostalgie de la vie mouvementée que vous faisait mener Le Pape ? sourit Leo.

— Aucune ! Mais… Où est donc le parrain de ce merveilleux enfant ? Comment peut-il s’occuper à des tâches stériles alors que mon fils attend ses bras ?

— Ha ha ! C’est qu’il met la touche finale au repas, avec Zo dans les pattes ! Ça prend toujours plus longtemps avec Zo à proximité : il a tendance à s'empifrer au fur et à mesure.

— Quoi ? Tu laisses ces deux-là seuls en cuisine, avec toute la coutellerie à portée de main ?

Un papillon jaune se posa sur ses cheveux noirs de jais, cela lui donna tout à coup un petit air de Sylvain champêtre que Leonardo se promit de peindre. Il y ajouterait une branche de lierre, sans doute un oiseau sur l’épaule et le représenterait auprès d’une source…

— Leo ? Tu m’écoutes ?"

Non, Leo n’écoutait plus, il avait hâte que cette fête se terminât pour se consacrer tout entier aux premiers croquis. 

Il n’y avait pas une minute à perdre, la vie pouvait changer si vite, après tout ...

et même s’arrêter ! 

* en réalité, le squelette en prière (Bernin) se trouve à Rome, dans la chapelle Cornaro. Ah, ces showrunners, quels plaisantins !


End file.
